pal_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Phillip Robinson
/ types|Also known as = Genius Inventor, Boy Genius, King of Games|Winner of = 28th Trainer’s Tournament (FS), 53rd Trainer’s Tournament (AV)}}The boy had decided to become an Information Hunter, knowing that information, whether good or bad usually benefited many in the long run, depending on how they use the information. He used to follow around the Head of Information Department that was known as the best Information Hunter in PAL who had helped Crime Hunters subdued numerous criminals and psychopaths in his career. Under his tutelage, he slowly built up a well of knowledge in how to properly find information and people’s secrets. The boy rose to the top in popularity as an outstanding Information Hunter helping Crime Hunters resolve many cases over his young adult career, and discovering new information for the Hunters Association. One day, the boy chose to test himself by attempting to investigate the man he had previously worshiped as his inspiration only to discover the dirty truth. “I just couldn’t believe any of it; the lies that he had created, the person I looked up to, it was all just so… despicable. It had all been covered up. The members of the Information Department also covered what this Head had done in order to protect the so-called justice.” He said to himself, and looked down at the knife that his Head of Department had given him. That night, all the Information Hunters and even the Head were all killed, and he had learnt one new information: The region is attempting to create an Elite Four as well. With that information on hand, he prepared for his journey in PAL once more. Brief Description In PAL, Phillip Robinson is the third member that challengers have to face if one takes the Elite challenge. He is the brains of the group, and the chief strategist. Despite his socially awkward persona and the fact that he was usually shut up in his room trying out new things, he actually likes to travel around and battle with his Pokémon. He usually had his Emolga (FS) or Pachirisu (AV) and his Dedenne out with him. When he is not battling, he can usually be seen on his laptop working on a new design for his invention or out in the environment working on his invention as he liked the fresh air, thinking it is rehabilitating and clears his thinking. Occasionally, one can see him playing his handheld game console. Physical Appearance Phillip Robinson around 183cm tall, with a slender build, but his arms were thinner and less muscular than Jude’s or even Ash’s. He had a round-shaped face, and baby blue eyes which gave him a cute, boyish feeling about him. He has pale skin, and his eyes usually wore a look of uncertainty. He also had short brown hair that reached just below his neck, and was slightly untamed, with the back of his hair sometimes sticking out. His long brown fringe covered his eyebrows. He usually wore his Key Stone in the form of a stickpin, which he usually pinned to the left collar of his shirt. Personality While Phillip loved to try new things, he has a timid personality and is somewhat nervous with new people as shown in his debut. When nervous, he tends to pause in his speeches or freeze up and stutter. He tried to overcome this as he attempts to warm up to the others that were nice to him, but it was to a limited success as he tends to trail off when he doesn’t know what to say. He had few friends, as he refuses to socialize, instead preferring to spend time in solitude or with his Pokémon. While Phillip got along with his Elites, he does not seem to become close to anyone, with the exception of his best friend Amethyst before she erased his memories. Phillip is also somewhat docile, as he carries out orders as instructed, using all in his power and resources to help the PAL Elites. He is polite and level-headed. He was also known to possess a very down-to-earth outlook on life, rarely getting worked up over obstacles that impeded his way. He usually analysed situations before tackling said problem. He is highly intelligent and thought quickly on his feet. His introverted personality usually caused opponents to underestimate his combat abilities, which would be their downfall, as in reality, he was somewhat sly and cunning, as he had a wicked ability to murder, only surpassed by Amethyst (and in AV, Ash). He is actually aggressive in battle, and usually killed in cold blood if he could. While it isn’t easy to anger Phillip, but if he is angered, he had the tendency to shout, which would surprise the others, as normally he is a mild-mannered person who doesn’t raise his voice. Some of the Elites, like Jude, is even afraid of Phillip when he is angry, as he is not above using violence when he is provoked, as shown when he threw Jude to the ground, not caring about his previous injuries. He can also be more assertive when he feels strong emotions. Therefore, it is safe to conclude that despite looking like the most innocent and unassertive member, it is possible that Phillip is one of the more cold-hearted and less empathetic of the group. Like the others, he cares for his friends, as he has been shown to ask about Amethyst when he was in hospital, even asking Ash about her well-being all the time. He also showed compassion and love towards his friends and love interests, and is committed to his relationship and friendship with other people. He seemed to value Amethyst’s life over his own, as he stated that she is a leader the PAL Elite cannot afford to lose. Similar to Amethyst, he refused to speak of his family and return to visit his original hometown due to the grudge he held towards them for his childhood and he despised his family for favouring his younger brother, and saw their attempts to contact him via letters as a way to try to get back in his good graces now that he had everything, and inwardly denounced them. He usually burnt the letters that his family had sent him, and refused to send tickets to the Pokémon World Championship, or even pay for the plane ticket to get them in the PAL region. However, unlike Amethyst, he can be forgiving, as shown when he decided to reconcile with his family after he realized that they had cared for him. Background Phillip was born to his parents, Penelope and Gregory in Mauville City, and grew up in the luxury apartment complex, the Mauville Hills. Even as a child, his genius was apparent as he could already speak as fluently as an adult by the time he reached two, and be able to answer any multiplication numbers instantly by the time he was two and a half. As a child, he was a person with a lonely childhood as no one would play with him or even talk to him due to his interests in reading, experimenting on various things, and writing down new ideas or a plan he had, and even got ridiculed for it. This lead Phillip to stay shut up in his room instead, only emerging for mealtimes, much to the disapproval of his parents, who due to the fact that they had money, spends a significant amount of time participating in popular social activities and continually attends various social gatherings, and expected their children to be the same. Therefore, when his younger brother was born two years later, they favoured him, as he was the social butterfly and eventually became popular among the residential children and adults. More often than not, the parents compared him to his little brother and told him how the little brother was perfect, and how Phillip could learn from him. His brother’s complacency wasn’t helping in matters. That led Phillip to isolate himself, as he hatched a plan to get away from the pressure of his parents once and for all, and of the residents that lived in Mauville City, which of course, involved his tenth birthday. Until then, he endured his parents’ comparisons and the taunts of the other kids. When his tenth birthday came and he was allowed to choose a starter from his regional professor for his journey, he decided to put his plan in action: To sneak on board the ship heading to Sinnoh. He managed to hack through their computer systems and secretly adding his name on the passenger list and room assignment and forged a ship ticket that no one could tell was fake, and the attendants even assigned him the room that he choose during the hacking. When he arrived in Sinnoh, he chose a Piplup as his starter, and set to become a Pokémon Trainer with the same goal as everyone: To attain the title of Pokémon Champion. He travelled from place to place in various regions, avoiding other people, and catching many other Pokémon along the way. However, as he continued on his journey, he realized that he did not just want to become a Pokémon Trainer and become the regional Champion, as he thought the goal was too boring, and travelling around the region just to collect Gym Badges, participating in Pokémon Conferences gets boring after a while, and decided to give up on the goal. With eight Badges each from Sinnoh and Unova, he realized all he wanted was an interesting career while being able to travel at the same time, and being bored of collecting Badges, he decided to give himself a challenge: to make use of his intelligence to arrest various criminals he heard about in the newspapers. He became famous in Unova because he was able to do what Officer Jennies couldn’t achieve, but before they could even interview him, he had already boarded the plane to Kalos, having already finished his exploration of Unova. Since then, people had been paying him for his services to help subdue criminals in various regions. His exploits eventually caught the attention of the Hunters’ Association, and the then Hunters’ Association Chairman, Kenneth Anderson, had sent a letter to invite him to PAL to take the Hunter Exam, and sending a brochure about their various jobs. Reading the letter, Phillip became excited at the prospect of travelling around while doing his job, as most had stated travelling in order to complete their tasks, and decided to catch the next flight to Athenitis City, where they told him where the next Hunter Exam would take place. Phillip thought the Hunter Exam was the hardest thing to pass, for it required extreme survival skills and also the fact that the examinees had various ways and means to pass the exams, which may or may not affect the others along the way. Phillip thought the fact that the examinees also had directly killed each other off during the Exam or they didn’t have enough survival skills they were thrown in doesn’t help, having read about the previous Hunter Exams. Phillip decided to avoid confronting the other examinees during the entire Exam and kept a reasonable distance between him and anyone else, while trying to complete the requirement of each Phase. He intelligently observed others from afar, which allowed him to understand their plans. Sometimes, he took an unnoticeable amount of food from others without their knowledge, as he kept completely to himself. He was careful not to make himself noticed, but this changed when he made it to the Fourth Phase, where he had to target someone’s number badge, and that someone happened to have a weapon. At first, he had planned to just trap his target with the device he had invented with just scrap metal, but his target died by suffocation as Phillip misaimed the rope, and it wound around his neck instead of his middle. Seeing the dead body triggered something in Phillip, knowing he was born to be a Hunter, and to be one, he must not let the others survive. With that thought, he stole the target’s supplies and weapons, and set off to get some victims of his own. Eventually, he passed the exam, and he now had to prove he is worthy of joining in the Hunters Association. Due to his intelligence, he was able to pass the written exam with flying colours. The more difficult part was the physical exams, which he somehow passed. He joined the Information Department, where the Head kindly took him under his wing as his mentee, and Phillip admired him very much, and learnt under him willingly. However, when he investigated his mentor, he realized his mentor had some dirty truths covered up, as he had lynched innocent people, giving them the impression that they were criminals, in order to earn more money and praise from the other Hunters, and discovered his members were in it as well, and ended it by killing them all. In the process, he had learnt about the Elite Four the Dragon Duo had created, and they were still recruiting. Phillip pretended to be distressed when news reached them the next day, and Ken decided to let him travel once more to help him get over the shock of losing a whole department, and suggested he try to further his skills into other areas. While Phillip intended to do that, he decided to become an Elite member as well, and vowed to stop the corruption. It also didn’t hurt that he had a preference for Electric and Steel-type Pokémon, which meant he already fit the requirement of two type specialties. He eventually became a great at games and became a game tester, and a game show contestant, even being invited abroad to compete, winning lots of money in the process. In the process, he had learnt about aura, and managed to develop his very first ability within a week, giving him an entirely new perspective on things. He managed to collect all the Battle Frontier symbols, and won the Trainer’s Tournament, and went on to defeat Jude, which meant he was allowed in as the new Leader of the Elite by the Dragon Duo. He was even given his very own Key Stone by Shiki, which he had fashioned into a Mega Stickpin. However, Amethyst dethroned him as the Leader after the Dragon Duo disappeared as herself. Phillip became friends with Amethyst and Jude, who accepted his shy personality. Amethyst became his best friend due to the fact that they can relate to each other, and their common hate of socializing. He also became friends with the new girl Rosaline as well when she succeeded in taking the last spot as a PAL Elite member. However, when Benzene came in as their new manager, Phillip got his memories erased along with the other two, and he was stuck for years trying to remember what he was missing. With the tournament, he might just find out. Pokémon Phillip would use any of these six in official League Battles (Note: Due to dual typed Electric/Steel, some may appear on both lists, but Phillip only owns one of it): Powers & Abilities Phillip may not be one of the stronger ones in terms of combat, but he is extremely brilliant. He smart enough to hack into computers and provide information to his Elites. He is highly intelligent and his greatest weapon was his knowledge. He is also an expert at making traps, and he usually applied his skill in traps into designing military weapons and tactics for his region. Physical Enhancements Phillip has enhanced physical abilities. He has enhanced Strength, Speed, Hearing, Agility, Endurance, Flexibility, Dexterity and Sight. Psychic Abilities Telepathy- Phillip can communicate with the other Elites via this, and this also gives him a second way to mentally communicate with Pokémon and command them without speaking (he can also communicate with Pokémon via aura like all Elites). Like all others, he has honed sense of empathy towards Pokémon, and communicate with them. Aura Abilities Electricity Manipulation- Phillip can create, shape and manipulate electricity, a form of energy resulting from the existence of charged particles (such as electrons or protons) which gives him control over electric fields, electric charges, electric currents, electronics, and electromagnetism. He can transmute his aura into electricity, and use it to shock an opponent by touching them with his palms. He can also shape his electricity in various forms, such as coming into physical contact with the opponent and generating a powerful bolt of electricity which travels through his body transferring the electricity to the body of the target, projecting a bolt of lightning from his hand, striking an opponent with electricity, creating lightning rays that splits and damages an enemy, creating a lightning flash so bright it blinds an opponent temporarily, creating a huge lightning ball to throw at an opponent, manipulate a lightning bolt to strike an opponent, and even recharge himself by absorbing electricity, which grants him immunity to electric shocks no matter the voltage. Unlike Pakura, he would feel no pain being shocked, while Pakura merely can endure the pain. He can also manipulate electrical signals in a body, erasing some memories, and even scramble the sever the electrical signals coming from the brain and deranging their body control. The target's body would move in any way, except how they want it to move. Thunder Armour- Phillip can can change the properties of his aura to generate a surge of electricity into his own body, drastically increasing his speed. When he activates it, his hair, hands and feet glow with electric-like aura. Anyone touching him will suffer electric shocks. This allows him to out-speed his opponents in combat or block defensively and attack at the same time. He can also electrocute the opponent on contact, paralyzing them, or burn off parts of their body by generating an electric current between his hands. He can also manipulate the electrical currents in his own body to increase his reaction time by a significant amount. Steel Manipulation- Phillip can create, shape and manipulate steel, an alloy of iron, carbon, and other elements, that is widely used in construction and other applications because of its hardness and tensile strength. He can create steel walls to protect himself, conjure up balls made of steel to throw at an opponent, remove rust, absorb various kinds of metal to take on their properties to be used as an armor to protect his body, and even regenerate broken metal weapons and make them as good as new. Object Repairing- Phillip has the power to repair any broken objects Technology Manipulation- Phillip can can create, shape and manipulate technology and technological constructs, computers, robots, hardware and other devices that can be termed as "technology". Phillip can control the flow of intricate machinery as he so chooses and can automatically assemble or disengage their programming at will. He can operate any technology just by touching or looking at them. He can also activate and deactivate various mechanisms, both electronic and biological, and specifically select which devices to activate or deactivate if there are many devices within his range. Puppet Control- By sticking a special antenna into a target, usually in the back of their neck, Phillip gains complete control over their mind and actions, puppeteering them from afar through a device until they are dead. He can also set them on autopilot, allowing them to follow his orders without his direct intervention. However, once he sticks the antenna into the target, the target loses their mind, becoming an shell of their former self even when the antenna is removed, so usually his controlled targets would be killed. Trivia * Phillip has a sweet tooth, thus he enjoys Amethyst’s handmade desserts the most out of the Elites. * Phillip’s hobbies are playing trivia games, memorizing new information, and thinking of new ideas for his inventions. * Phillip is fluent in the following languages: Japanese, Irish Gaelic, German, French, Italian, Chinese, Korean, Latin, Swedish and Spanish. * Amethyst likes Phillip the most out of the PAL Elites, and he was her original best friend. * Phillip, despite being able to pick up musical instruments quickly, is unable to sing. Rosaline stated he sounded like a half dead Murkrow when he sings. * Phillip usually applied himself to situations that are present as he thought that if he could do that, he would be able to figure out a solution. * During training, he was sometimes seen swiftly completing a computer sorting test on plants based on various attributes with no problem at all, indicating he has a vast knowledge of plants and their properties. * Phillip dislikes people who manhandle their electronic devices in front of him. * Phillip is the trap maker of the group, using them to kill or bind his enemies, waiting for them to step in his traps or catching them off-guard himself. His snares are hard to spot, and can be used to take out multiple targets in a matter of seconds. However, he can also fight directly and it can be assumed to be talented in the field, as his abilities were such that he was allowed to join the PAL Elites, something the Dragon Duo wouldn’t allow if Phillip doesn’t know how to fight. Also, he was stated to be aggressive when he fights. * Phillip is mix-handed. Therefore, he can be seen using different hands for various tasks. * He tends to look elsewhere when talking, except when talking to his close friends * Phillip became a fan of Shiki after seeing some of his inventions made out of scrap material in Season 2, and regretted not having talked to Shiki all those years ago about technology. * Phillip is the only Elite who never travelled his own home region during his Pokémon journey. * As the master trap maker, he can also sense traps and avoid them. * Phillip usually hid his vicious side from the public, therefore the public portrayed him as just a shy and lonely genius. Gallery PAL Christmas.JPG|Phillip (extreme right) in Christmas Elite_Four_trick_or_treat.jpg|Phillip (third from left) at Halloween New PAL Cover page.jpg Phillip Robinson.jpg|Phillip's early art A second chance at life promotional poster.jpg|Phillip in the promotional poster Category:PAL Elite Four Category:Trainer's Tournament Winner